


Obsession

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, X-EXO
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Eles deveriam matar Jongdae, Baëkhyun sabia disso, mas o que ele poderia fazer quando Jongdae cedia tão fácil a ele e Chanyeøl?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> A tentativa desse pobre autora de baekchen de migrar para outra plataforma de fanfickkk
> 
> Caso alguém me encontrou pela primeira vez aqui, meu Spirit é @Leleonhardt e lá tem outras baekchen minhas postadas

Baëkhyun sorria. Sentado em uma poltrona, os braços apoiados nas pernas, enquanto admirava a cena diante dele. Os gemidos altos de Jongdae eram como a mais bela música para os ouvidos dele, mesmo que eles estivessem sendo causados por outra pessoa. E mesmo que essa pessoa fosse seu namorado.

Chanyeøl, por sua vez, parecia apenas concentrado em ir cada vez mais fundo e forte em Jongdae, gotículas de suor escorrendo de sua testa e fazendo com que alguns fios de seu cabelo rosa grudassem nela. A expressão séria no rosto e os gemidos baixos e roucos mostravam o quão perto ele estava. Era compreensível, Jongdae é muito apertado, Baëkhyun sabia por experiência própria pela forma que seus dedos foram esmagados quando o preparou, e ter isso somado a visão do Kim abaixo de si, se contorcendo na cama, agarrando os lençóis com força numa tentativa de se segurar por mais tempo, porque ele sabia que não poderia vir sem permissão... Ah, era muito difícil se controlar.

Com os olhos lacrimejantes, Jongdae olhou para o outro lado do quarto, onde Baëkhyun estava apenas o observando com aquele olhar predatório. Seus olhos imploravam por algo que nem ele próprio sabia o que exatamente era, atordoado demais entre sentir o pau de Chanyeøl acertando sua próstata com força e a vontade de gozar, mesmo que sequer houvesse se tocado desde que começaram com aquilo.

Baëkhyun riu diante da cena. Chën, o lado X de Jongdae, não cedeu tão fácil daquele jeito a eles, muito menos foi tão submisso e obediente como Jongdae, porque ele gostava de estar no controle e provocar, mesmo quando tinha um pau dentro dele. Chën era um maldito provocador que fazia Baëkhyun ansiar por destruí-lo até que aquele sorriso convencido que sempre estava estampado em seu rosto bonito desaparecesse. Mas com Jongdae, ah, com ele era completamente diferente. Ele desde o princípio pareceu tão interessado em Baëkhyun e em Chanyeøl quanto eles estavam nele e se mostrou disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa que eles tivessem para o dar, sem questionar. Adorável. Baëkhyun se perguntava se Chanyeol e Baekhyun também tinham Jongdae daquele jeito. 

E eles deveriam ter matado Jongdae, aquela era a missão, sabiam disso, mas na primeira oportunidade que tiveram, apenas prensaram o garoto na parede mais próxima, sem se importarem com a guerra entre os dois mundos que se aproximava. Jongdae também não parecia se incomodar com isso, porque no instante em que teve os lábios tomados por Chanyeøl, retribuiu com fervor. No instante seguinte estavam no quarto de Baëkhyun e Chanyeøl, Jongdae deitado sobre os lençóis vermelhos da cama, já sem qualquer roupa o cobrindo e ansiando até pelo mínimo toque vindo dos dois. O que seria do orgulho de Chën, vendo aquela sua versão tão entregue e submissa? Seria divertido quando Baëkhyun o contasse.

Mas no momento ele tinha mais importantes para se preocupar, como o olhar suplicante que recebia do Kim, que sequer conseguia pedir algo de forma coerente, sendo sempre cortado por gemidos que não conseguia guardar na garganta. E quando seus olhos se encontraram e um nome escapou por entre os lábios bonitos de gatinho em meio a um gemido, o sorriso de Baëkhyun aumentou e ele finalmente se levantou e se aproximou da cama, se sentando ao lado do corpo de Jongdae que chacoalhava para cima e para baixo devido as investidas brutas de Chanyeøl. 

– Diga de novo. – Mandou, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo cacheadinhos do garoto e os tirando da frente de seus olhos marejados. 

– Baëkhyun. – Ele repetiu, ganhando um sorriso satisfeito do Byün. – Por favor.

Baëkhyun estalou a língua no céu da boca e negou com a cabeça.

– Você não se lembra do que eu te disse antes? Você não pode gozar antes do Yeøl. – Lembrou, sorrindo diante do choramingo desesperado que recebeu. – Vamos, ele está quase lá. Se você for bonzinho e aguentar mais um pouco, eu te recompensarei. Você não quer ser bom para nós, bebê? 

Jongdae estremeceu com as palavras que só pioraram sua situação, o fazendo sentir que poderia gozar apenas com aquilo.

– Eu vou ser bonzinho. – Disse em meio a um gemido quebrado. 

– Você é perfeito, Jongdae. – Baëkhyun sorriu, se curvando para beijar Jongdae, uma mão firme no queixo do garoto para manter sua cabeça no lugar enquanto explorava de forma despreocupada cada canto de sua boca com a língua. 

E soube que o orgasmo de Chanyeøl finalmente havia chegado quando este soltou um palavrão seguido de um gemido mais alto, enquanto Jongdae choramingou ainda na boca de Baëkhyun, que não se afastou e engoliu até o último gemido de Jongdae até que Chanyeøl finalmente saiu de dele e se jogou na cama, já cansado e satisfeito. Baëkhyun soltou uma risadinha quando Jongdae acabou choramingando desesperado quando se sentiu vazio, seu pau latejando e implorando para ser tocado.

– Shhh, bebê, eu vou cuidar de você. – Baëkhyun o acalmou, depositando um beijinho no pescoço dele, onde já haviam as marcas que Chanyeøl havia deixado, a corrente em seu rosto pendendo e pousando sobre o peito de Jongdae, que estremeceu com o contato gelado dela contra sua pele. – O que você quer, Jongdae? 

– Você. – Ele não pestanejou ao responder. – Eu quero você, Baëkhyun. M-me fode, por favor. – Apesar das bochechas vermelhas e da pequena gagueira, Jongdae não parecia envergonhado ao dizer algo como aquilo em voz alta. 

Baëkhyun não precisava ouvir mais nada. Tomou o lugar em que antes Chanyeøl estava, entre as pernas abertas de Jongdae, e não fez mais do que apenas descer a calça e a cueca até as coxas e resgatar o pote de lubrificante que foi esquecido na beirada da cama e despejar uma boa quantidade do líquido em seu pau, espalhando-o em uma masturbação lenta. Não tardou em se posicionar na entrada do garoto e a penetrar de uma só vez. Ele não precisava de qualquer tipo de preparação, não quando havia acabado de ser fodido, e a porra de Chanyeøl que escorria aos poucos de dentro de Jongdae era um lembrete disso. E como era possível ele continuar tão apertado depois dos longos minutos sendo aberto pelos dedos de Baëkhyun e fodido por Chanyeøl, bem, continuaria sendo um mistério.

As costas de Jongdae de arquearam e ele jogou a cabeça para trás ao que Baëkhyun já iniciou com um vai e vem brutal, querendo mais e mais de Jongdae. Vê-lo tão entregue daquela forma fazia com que Baëkhyun pensasse muito em algo que de certa forma o incomodava e detestava admitir em voz alta.

– Você também fica assim por ele? – Acabou pensando em voz alta, recebendo um olhar confuso de Jongdae. – Por Baekhyun? 

A menção do nome fez os olhos de Jongdae se arregalarem e seu rosto se corar ainda mais. Já Chanyeøl, que estava apenas sentado ao lado de Jongdae, observando atentamente cada movimento de Baëkhyun e cada reação de Jongdae, apenas riu.

– Está com ciúme, amor? – Chanyeøl zombou.

– Você não? 

– Não. – Os dedos do Pärk deslizaram de forma desleixada pela barriga de Jongdae, até pararem próximo a sua virilha, fazendo o garoto estremecer, já sensível demais a qualquer toque. – Porquê nós somos muito melhores do que eles. Não é, bebê? – Sorriu para Jongdae, que em resposta soltou um gemido manhoso e contraiu seu interior involuntariamente, apertando ainda mais Baëkhyun. As sobrancelhas do Byün se franziram, ele tentando se controlar.

Chanyeøl sorriu, achando engraçado ver o namorado daquele jeito. Aquilo quase nunca acontecia, mas Chanyeøl sabia que tudo aquilo se devia por Jongdae ser uma versão de Chën, do qual Baëkhyun sempre fora obcecado e nem ao menos tentava esconder. Soltando uma risadinha, se aproximou de Baëkhyun e tomou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem, sendo prontamente correspondido na mesma intensidade, um sinal claro de que ele estava irritado e enciumado – qualquer coisa que envolvesse sua outra versão heróica o deixava irritado e competitivo, principalmente quando se tratava de Chën, independente de que mundo e realidade alternativa ele fosse. Chanyeøl não podia deixar de achar engraçado e, ainda mais, sensual um Baëkhyun descontando toda aquela raiva e frustração em seus lábios, em meio àquele beijo violento. 

Jongdae olhava para a cena diante dele e sentia seu pau latejar intocado, vendo a língua de Baëkhyun invadindo a boca de Chanyeøl enquanto o Byün ainda arremetia os quadris contra si com brutalidade. E no instante em que Baëkhyun atingiu aquele lugarzinho, Jongdae fechou os olhos com força e suas pernas inconscientemente tentaram se fechar, sendo impedidas por Baëkhyun que estava entre elas. 

Baëkhyun se afastou de Chanyeøl quando sentiu Jongdae se apertar ainda mais em torno de seu pau e as coxas do garoto tremerem, enquanto seus gemidos e súplicas passaram a sair ainda mais altos e desesperados. 

– P-por favor. – Jongdae implorou, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente ao mesmo tempo em que algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ele havia segurado o organismo por tanto tempo e não havia se tocado uma vez sequer, obediente a Baëkhyun e Chanyeøl. Ele não aguentaria por muito mais tempo e Baëkhyun sabia disso. 

– Por favor o que, Jongdae? – Baëkhyun perguntou, a voz saíndo rouca e séria demais até para ele, também estava perto demais.

– Por favor, me deixa gozar. – Jongdae ofegava tentando se controlar enquanto Baëkhyun atingia propositalmente sua próstata, agora de forma lenta e certeira, apenas ondulando os quadris. Baëkhyun ponderava se acatava ou não o pedido, mas qualquer chance que tinha para brincar com Jongdae e fazê-lo sofrer por mais um tempinho foram por água abaixo quando o Kim atingiu seu ponto fraco, dizendo aquilo em meio a um suspiro trêmulo. – H-hyung.

Aquele foi apenas um palpite de Jongdae, porque Baekhyun gostava de ser chamado daquele jeito, embora não admitisse. E, pelo visto, Baëkhyun também gostava, porque no instante seguinte Jongdae teve suas coxas seguradas com força pelas mãos bonitas do Byün, ao mesmo tempo em que o vai e vem gostoso e torturante voltou.

Chanyeøl lançou um olhar para Baëkhyun, pedindo a permissão deste, que assentiu com a cabeça em confirmação. Logo a palma da mão de Chanyeøl se fechou em torno do pau de Jongdae, em uma masturbação rápida e sincronizada com as estocadas de Baëkhyun, enquanto Chanyeøl se curvava para beijar e marcar o pescoço do Kim. Jongdae já não conseguia mais controlar seus gemidos, alguns saíam tão alto que sua garganta já começava a doer, mas tudo era compensado pela promessa do orgasmo que se aproximava cada vez mais.

– Tão barulhento. – Chanyeøl riu, subindo seus lábios até os de Jongdae, o calando com o beijo. 

Jongdae estava uma bagunça completa, os cabelos grudados na testa pelo suor, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e alguns filetes de saliva escorriam pelo canto de seus lábios por conta da forma desleixada que Chanyeøl o beijava. Mas tudo isso só o tornava ainda mais atraente para os outros dois, que apreciavam cada mínimo detalhe de Jongdae naquele momento. 

– Goze para nós, bebê. – Baëkhyun mandou, a última confirmação que Jongdae precisava.

Poucos segundos depois, Jongdae estava gemendo nos lábios de Chanyeøl quando gozou na mão dele. Chanyeøl quebrou o beijo apenas para se sentar e levar os dedos sujos com o sêmen de Jongdae até a boca, fazendo um show ao limpá-los com a língua. Jongdae olhou atentamente para o Pärk, ofegante e exausto, mal tendo tempo para absorver aquilo, porque no instante seguinte Baëkhyun estava gemendo alto enquanto gozava dentro de Jongdae.

O Byün estocou algumas últimas vezes antes de sair, aproveitando-se daquele aperto gostoso que as paredes internas de Jongdae faziam em seu pau, fazendo o garoto choramingar pela sensibilidade. Quando se retirou de dentro de Jongdae, se jogou ao lado dele na cama, também ofegante e cansado. Jongdae estava com os olhos fechados e respirava pesadamente, molinho demais para se mover mesmo que minimamente.

Chanyeøl soltou um assovio apreciativo, atraindo a atenção de Baëkhyun, que riu ao ver o Pärk observando enquanto seu sêmen misturado ao dele escorria para as coxas de Jongdae. Bem, não podia negar, era realmente uma ótima visão, mas ainda revirou os olhos diante daquilo, se virando e puxando Jongdae até que as costas dele estivessem em seu peito, só então percebendo que o garoto já estava inconsciente. Baëkhyun sorriu, depositando um beijinho na nuca de do Kim.

Baekhyun conseguiria fazer aquilo com Jongdae como Baëkhyun fez? Com certeza não.

. . .

– Se divertiu com o outro eu? – Foi a primeira coisa que Chën perguntou a Baëkhyun quando ele desceu até a cozinha. Baëkhyun não se surpreendia mais quando Chën aparecia de repente em sua casa, ele fazia aquilo com frequência. 

– Muito. – Baëkhyun sorriu, se aproximando do balcão onde Chën estava escorado, carregando aquele sorriso convencido que fazia Baëkhyun querer beijá-lo até que perdesse o ar. – O Jongdae-yah é adorável, você devia ter visto. – Seus lábios estavam próximos dos de Chën, que não se sentia nem um pouco intimidado com isso. A corrente que ia de seu lábio até a orelha balançando um pouco a medida que o sorriso do Kïm aumentava. – Tão bonzinho e obediente… – Sussurrou de forma provocativa. – Você deveria aprender com ele.

– Sério? – Chën indagou convencido, sem se incomodar com qualquer uma das palavras de Baëkhyun. – Baekhyunnie também é legal. – Murmurou como quem não quer nada. O sorriso de Baëkhyun desapareceu. – Você também não acha isso, Yeøllie? 

Baëkhyun se virou bem a tempo de ver Chanyeøl passando pelo corredor. O Pärk, já sabendo onde aquilo daria, levantou as mãos em rendição. 

– Não me envolva nisso. – Ele disse, saíndo correndo de lá para que Baëkhyun e Chën se resolvessem sozinhos. 

– Bem, de qualquer forma, Baekhyun fode muito bem, sabia? – Provocou, adorando ver a raiva estampada no rosto do Byün. – É melhor você tomar cuidado, ou então vai acabar me perdendo para ele. – Chën cantarolou, brincando com uma das tranças de Baëkhyun. 

Baëkhyun soltou uma risada que estava em algo entre perigosa e sarcástica. Chën gostava daquilo.

– Te perder para ele? – Sorriu, roçando seus lábios aos de Chën, antes de sussurrar contra eles: – Eu acho que não, amor.


End file.
